


Canterbury Bells

by godseph



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sephiroth has Hanahaki Disease, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: Sephiroth chokes on pretty purple petals.
Relationships: One-sided Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Canterbury Bells

**Author's Note:**

> hello! short, yes, but i really like this one :)

At first, when the petals started, he’d been mortified. He’d coughed up a petal or two, purple in color and curved towards the end. It had shocked him to no end, and yet he could not seem to wonder how they’d gotten there, to begin with. As knowledgeable as a SOLDIER First Class could be, he blanked when he tried to think of an explanation to calm himself down. 

Later at night, when he thought of a certain blonde-haired SOLDIER, a coughing fit came shortly after. The petals fell delicately on the white sink, blood dripping on them like rain. Sephiroth ran his fingers through his hair and tried to compose himself, insisting that this would pass, and any emotion towards the man was strictly professional. 

Sephiroth had never been a good liar. 

So every time he heard his name, saw his face or his PHS notified him of a message that Cloud had sent, the petals came full force. They were relentless. Petals and stems forced their way up his throat, blood following soon after. His throat was always raw by the end from the friction of the stems. Be it on the floor or in the kitchen sink, they were always pretty. Always a reminder of the person he couldn’t seem to get off his mind.


End file.
